


School festival surprises

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [38]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: A little bullying, M/M, Shirou tries to help out, Somewhat forced cross dressing, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni doesn’t like school festivals and now he has another reason not to like them.  But will a sight he sees change his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	School festival surprises

He wasn’t one for school festivals, believing it to be nothing but a huge waste of time. Not that he was busy, oh not at all, but he didn’t like being in close quarters to his classmates, unless they were his female classmates and then he may put aside his annoyances to help. But no, not today. It was something he didn’t want to deal with and since it started earlier this week, he disliked them even more so. Because of Shirou’s position as the “President”, he had been taken away from him more often. He understood, of course, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. So he refused to participate, settling on doing what school work he had, despite the grumblings of his fellow classmates. It was the sounds of a group of girls that caught his attention. Not for the way one would think about him, but because of what they were speaking of.

“So, did you bring it?” A blond girl, rather on the short side, Mari, one he dated for a while before he got together with Shirou. A dark haired girl, Yumi, another one he dated, answered her.

“I left the bag in the student council room. All we need is to get a hold of Iinchou and get him to wear it!”

About to get back to his homework, his hand paused. Shirou? They had something planned for Shirou? Narrowing his eyes at them in a way that he rarely did, which they caught and froze before flushing and flashing him nervous smiles before bowing their heads to talk quietly among themselves. He didn’t hear Shirou’s name nor his nickname anymore and gave no thought to what they said, pushing it from his mind to concentrate on his work until lunch soon arrived.

Unable to stand eating by himself for another day, pushing back his chair and leaving the classroom behind in favor of searching for Shirou. Classroom by classroom, each one empty of the one he was looking for, down the long hall and towards the end of the school building. Pausing in front of the one room that seemed almost unnaturally silent, pausing to glance in before he froze. The familiar dark hair he recognized, the call to his soul that only that heavyweight male knew how to do, but the rest, the rest didn’t look right at all. Eyes taking in the hip length cloth, leaving the rest of Shirou’s long legs bare, feet encased in shoes that matched the dress the male wore. Wait…

Gaze moving up, the light gray dress that seemed a little too big on Shirou, seeing the dark flush as Shirou tried to keep calm while the group of girls that he over heard in class spoke up. ”Make up! He would look good in make up!” One cried, obvious to the way they were making Shirou uncomfortable.

“But what about Yonekuni-kun? Wouldn’t he be upset if he were to find out what we’re doing to Iinchou?” One asked, seemingly the only one worried about how he’d react. The others dismissed her worries and fears. He didn’t catch the faint words, storming into the classroom, ignoring the sounds of surprise and the sound of his name being whispered. Grabbing Shirou by his wrist, dragging the male out of the room, pausing to snag a bag before continuing. Snapping at the ones who stopped and stare, murmuring questions before dragging the wolf into an abandoned classroom. Clicking the door locked, dropping the bag before pushing Shirou up against the wall.

Silencing the male with his lips, only pulling back after a minute, breathing fast and heavy, he stepped back long enough to survey the male. The dress was obviously bought bigger than the size Shirou actually was. Either that or the fact that the dress belonged to someone else. Feeling his lip curl at that, he resisted the urge to tear away at the clothing. The only thing, the only clothing that the male should wear is what belonged to him or to Shirou himself. Not anything else that others had bought. Lost in his jealous like musing, he nearly missed the wolf move away from the walk, only to pull Shirou back against his chest.

Reaching down, slipping his hand up inside the dress Shirou wore, biting his lip when he felt the warmth of the canine’s skin on his hand. The slight push, firm cheeks rubbing against the front of his pants, turning him on. Glancing down from Shirou’s shoulder, down and catching the faint outline of hard flesh that was outlined by the dress. Letting his hands wander up his boyfriend’s chest, thumbing at the soft nipples only to feel them harden at his touch, all the while he nosed against an arched neck. Faint sounds, gasps as the male tried to muffle any and all sounds he made. Teeth nibbled along the shell of an ear, pushing his hips against the ass that rubbed back against him. Breath heavy and hot against skin, teeth sinking in to suck and mark this one as his. Only his.

“So, tell me. Why are you,” a hard suck against skin, “dressed up like this?”

A whimper of disappointment when his hands slide away from Shirou’s chest and down, curling around the hard cock that lay hidden by the last layer of clothing. He couldn’t see what his hand was doing, but he didn’t need to see. The cry of surprise, followed by his name was the sound that accompanied the sounds made by fluid on his hands.

~

He never got his answer, but he didn’t think about it. By the time he returned from lunch, Shirou had entered the classroom, dressed as he did when school had started. He hid the smile when he caught the guilty look the girls wore, most likely when Shirou returned. With a flushed face, radiating desire that others couldn’t help but notice. Hints of pheromones that teased those around him, the possessive like mark that stood out against the side of Shirou’s pale neck, almost calling attention to it. Shirou had looked like he had be thoroughly well fucked.

Maybe he could learn to live with school festivals after all.


End file.
